


how to sleep on your boyfriend (kind of uncomfortably)

by Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes



Series: I'm PewDiePlier Trash (/-\) [11]
Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF), Youtube RPF
Genre: M/M, they're actually the same height I'm crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes/pseuds/Pantypantypantypantypantypantyhoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a small shuffle, Felix is settled more comfortably in his lap and the raven-haired man suddenly realised how damn small his boyfriend actually is.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>I'm not sure if you're doing requests still, but maybe one where Felix is in Marks lap asleep and Mark is just admiring how small Felix is compared to him? :3</i></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <b>EDIT: The user thanks-bros on tumblr has deactivated their blog, meaning you can't view the stolen works on their tumblr anymore. I'm not sure if anybody actually sent them messages, but I appreciate if anybody did read my previous messages I put here and was aware the stolen ones weren't what I had posted to that blog.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	how to sleep on your boyfriend (kind of uncomfortably)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always taking requests, friend. uwu Probably the most fluffier prompt I've ever seen and I cannot do it justice. (Awesome prompt from Tumblr uwu)

Completely delusional is what Mark said when Felix mentioned the idea of going to the movie theatre.

Okay, the movies are pretty awesome with how early movies are released than other theatres near them, and how they offer toffee-flavoured popcorn for a decent price. Pretty damn awesome.

~~There's also a few times that they've gotten away with a makeout session in the back row, as if they're seventeen again, but nobody needs to know.~~

But then there's the catch. A 1:30am showing is not what Mark had on the agenda that day. (Or night.) Alas, the raven-haired man eventually gives into Felix's consistent pleading to go see the _last_ showing for the week.

"Why didn't you say a day or two ago?!" Mark had exclaimed, his voice climbing an octave by the end of his question. He's not exactly angry or frustrated, per se, but it would've made more sense to mention it _before_ the nightly showings.

Then again, he probably wouldn't have ended up where he was. Basically pinned to their armchair at almost 3am and wide awake. Felix is passed out, basically has been since they got in the car, and has been clung to Mark ever since.

Not that Mark's _complaining_ or anything, but he would've thought the blond would've at least flopped into their bed.

"Crap," The taller mutters when his thigh goes fuzzy, numb from Felix's foot which is pushing on it in his sleep. With a small shuffle, Felix is settled more comfortably in his lap and the raven-haired man suddenly realised how damn small his boyfriend actually is.

Felix is quite small anyway - they're the same height, which seems unlikely - and is just skin and bones underneath his clothes. Now he's curled up in a ball like Edgar on a humid Sunday in Mark's lap; Felix doesn't usually curl up when he sleeps, instead attempting to sprawl out on their bed and usually ending up flopping some limb onto Mark in the process.

Despite how much the blond will probably deny it, he looks absolutely adorable curled up and looking smaller than a tiny rabbit. Honestly, the comparison isn't too far off if Mark thinks hard enough and imagines a pair of floppy ears atop the blond's head.

Felix truly does feel tiny in his lap, curling up instinctively to Mark's chest and letting out a quiet breath. He doesn't notice the smile climbing onto his own face until the other begins to shuffle slightly. Sometimes, the raven-haired man questioned how Felix could be so utterly cute sometimes.

With a sigh, Mark slowly attempts to stand without dropping or disturbing Felix and take him to bed. God only knows how long the blond will complain if he sleeps on the armchair ~~, which Mark would have had to take the brunt of, but he would never say that if he wanted to live.~~


End file.
